


The Final Curtain Call

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Love, Married Couple, Nonbinary Character, Pregnancy, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: (I needed to make a squeal..sorry..)Daisy and Nick gotten married and had their son,Riley and Mortimer just started dating,Scout and Host have been dating and are having their child.(Don't ask please..I just wanted to make children for them..)
Relationships: Daisy Danger/Nick Nack, Mortimer Handee/Riley Ruckus, The Host | Player Character/Scout (Hello Puppets)
Kudos: 8





	The Final Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the last time I'll write about Hello Puppets but that depends if my love for this games grows more

Rosco chewed on a fake bone sitting beside Riley who was holding Mortimer's hand really worried,"What's wrong? Your not the one giving birth." Daisy said looking up from her book,"Still,Scout is my friend and I'm worried about her.." Riley said,"Don't worry..it's painful yes,but I hardly doubt she'll die. It's a 20% that the child might not live or she might not live. But I believe she will.." Daisy said looking back down at her book.

Host ran into the room holding flowers,he yelled is Scout ok,"She's fine. They just started,we have to wait a few hours." Daisy said looking at her child,"8-10 hours." Nick corrected looking from his phone. Host sat down looking around really worried,"See? He's worried!" "He's the father,he's supposed to be worried!" Daisy looked at her child who was playing with toy cars.

"Are you expecting a boy or a girl?" Mortimer asked still reading the newspaper,Host said they didn't check what gender since the puppet thing was sorta banded from the hospital. But he's hoping it's a girl,"That's nice. At least Jr has someone to play with and he can stop asking me questions that make no sense." "He can hear you Nick." The boy looked up confused.

Host started to pace the room after waiting 2 hours,"Don't worry,the longer we wait,the heather the baby is." Daisy said now doing a crossword puzzle,"Is that true?" "No. Hey,What's a 5 letter word for someone who worries too much?" Daisy asked biting the eraser,"Um.." "Oh! Riley!" She wrote that down,"Good fit!" "Oh ha ha. Very funny.." Nick snorted a little hearing that,Mortimer was still reading ignoring everything around him.

It's been 5 hours now and Host was growing really worried,"She's fine. Stop worrying!" Daisy said as she started to drink coffee,but that's when a scream was out. Host wanted to run towards the sound but Rosco held him back,"Don't even try. The doctors say you can't go in until the 7 hour mark." Nick said yawning,The boy looked at the male with the bag over his head as he fell to the ground. Daisy pat his head smiling,"Your just like your father when he was younger." "He takes from your side."

7 hours have passed,a doctor walked into the waiting room,"Which one of you-" Host stood up,"You may enter the room to comfort her. We'll be done in 2 hours ok? Thank you for waiting." Host gave the flowers to Riley and ran into the room with the doctor following behind. The room fell silent,"When will this be over?" Riley asked looking even more worried,"Now long. I had to go through the same amount of time. Don't worry too much." Daisy said laying her head on Nick's shoulder feeling really tired.

"ma'am please stay calm-" "I AM CALM!" Scout yelled in pain, Host ran into the room. He went to her side,"Glad you could make it..7 hours late." Host said that they didn't let him in,"Yeah sure..How much longer?" A nurse walked over,"2 more." Scout groaned in pain,"I've been through this shit..for 7 hours and it's draining my life.." "Don't worry ma'am. Everything will be fine." Host held her hand and smiled at her,"Let just..get this over with.."

From outside the room,everyone in the waiting room heard the screaming,"Is it that painful?" Riley asked getting even more worried,"Yes..I won't lie there,it is painful." Daisy said closing her eyes about to sleep,The kid looked down at the cars and started to throw them across the room,"JR! Stop throwing those cars! I swear we need to get a doctor to look at that." "Nick..all kids throw stuff.." "Still!"

It was now 10 hours,10 hours have passed. That was when the sounds of crying was heard,but not from an adult..from a baby,the doctor stepped out,"You can come in now."

The 5 looked at the bed where Scot was holding a small child in a blanket,Host was beside her looking happier then ever. They gathered around,"Is it a girl or boy?" Mortimer asked,"Neither." A nurse said,"What?"

"It wasn't born with any genitalia so it's a non-binary child." She said taking notes,"Oh..then what's their name?" Daisy asked looking at the two. Scout wasn't listening,she was overwhelmed with joy to be holding her child. Host said that Taylor would be a nice name,"I like that too.." Riley placed the flowers on the desk sighing,"How do you feel?" Scout looked over,"I'm still in pain,but I'm happy I get to hold the one I've been wanting to hold for so long." Scout said holding them closer.

"Oh trust me. Enjoy them now,but when they wake up in the middle of the night crying. You'll wish that they stayed in there." Daisy said taking a closer look at the baby who was sleeping peacefully,"Potato." Nick looked at his son,"What?" "It looks like a potato." Mortimer started to laugh a bit,"Don't make fun of my baby!" Scout said offended,"I'm not..it does like like a vegetable." Scout rolled her eyes and smiled back at her child.

Riley looked out into the night just thinking,"Yo. Still thinking?" Scout asked walking beside her holding her baby while feeding them,"Yes..How am I going to tell him?" Scout sat beside her patting Taylor's back,"Just how I told Host. Just say he's a father and say he better be there or pay child support for the rest of your life." Scout said laughing slightly,"I can't just say that..I need to tell him the right way!" "And that is?" Riley sighed,"Not sure yet." "Well don't worry. You can do it." Scout said patting her back,"Thanks.."

The curly haired scientist came out the bathroom again looking at the stick that had 2 lines,she threw it away with the other ones. All having 2 or a plus sign,"How am I going to tell him?" Riley asked rubbing her head trying to think. She only been pregnant for 4 days but she never believed it. But now she believed it was true,she needed to tell Mortimer or it would eat away at her,she took in a breath and walked out her room.

Daisy and Nick were asleep,Host was asleep,Scout was up putting Taylor to sleep,and Jr was up in his bed reading a book. Mortimer was on a set stage feeding Rosco,Riley walked up to him,"Um..hun?" "Yes?" He turned around smiling,"I..I have something to say." She said walking towards him,"Ok.." Riley sighed,"I'm..pregnant.." Mortimer's eyes widen in shock,Riley looked to the side,"4 days..I was going to tell you but I was scared..I..I thought you would leave-" The scientist was hugged so tightly she started to cough,"I love you!!" Mortimer screamed happily,Riley smiled and started to cry tears of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> End of the story.
> 
> If I continue this then it might be just a regular one-shot or maybe a continuation where Taylor and Jr get to know each other and with the new kid


End file.
